


Celine

by Bookwormscififan



Series: DAMIEN Relations [2]
Category: Markiplier DAMIEN, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Celine’s POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: How was Celine feeling during the events of DAMIEN?
Series: DAMIEN Relations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174685





	Celine

A frozen wasteland.

That’s where they were stuck, in a frozen forest.

Every day was the same: he went out, got firewood, came back (”don’t slam the door, Damien”), have a rest while she hunted, and begin again.

But he had been seeing things lately. Things that worried him, and she knew.

She knew that soon, it would all be gone. She couldn’t hold it back any longer.

She was so tired.

It had to show soon. Surely, he had to see the cracks at some point.

But, Damien seeing that flower over and over? The voices?

And now, he hadn’t returned from the wood run. She had to go find him.

And possibly admit everything. Which, honestly, she didn’t want to do but _had_ to.

And of course, Mark had already found him. And was talking to him about everything. She had to stop it. She had to destroy Mark, protect her little brother. 

Tell him about what she was doing, why it would be dangerous to let things go, _tell him the truth._

He’ll protect her. When she wakes up, they’ll talk… about everything.

For now, sleep was the best bet. Let him take over for a while.

He can take care of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please remember to leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
